


Finally rest

by Mun_45



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, I just needed something to write, no hurt only comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mun_45/pseuds/Mun_45
Summary: DRABBLE PROMPTS;Kenji falling asleep in Ben's lap. Ben holds Kenji close and doesn't move from his spot for hours.
Relationships: Darius Bowman/Brooklynn, Kenji Kon & Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula & Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Finally rest

It had been exhausting, but finally they were safe again.

Ben had found the rest of the group almost a week ago, since then they didn’t have much rest and it showed.

Kenji had been the one that was always optimistic about what they were doing, but something must have happened since he got lost from them.

This Kenji was much different. Still optimistic but now it was like he was always on guard. And always the first one to stand between Ben and a window, especially one that was high up.

But now they were safe.

***

Darius had found a cave, one that was close enough to get fresh water, but also hidden from carnivores. Sammy had begun to start a fire while Yazmine rested beside her. Bumpy had stayed close to them, probably to rest since they were still growing.

Darius had gone with Brooklyn to see if there were any food or things they could use. Ben had offered to help, but they just sent him with Kenji in the opposite direction. Just as good, if not better.

He and Kenji also had more luck, finding a few clean blankets and some unexpired candy.

***

“But little did they know, they were being followed!”

“Can’t we please get something more cheerful Darius?” Sammy said as she almost hid behind Yaz.

Ben smiled and agreed, he had quite enough of being followed by unknown dangers.

Thankfully Kenji was with him. They would be safe.

***

He couldn’t move his legs. Ben froze, looking down he tried to see what it was that was holding him down.

And then he heard snoring. And saw that it was Kenji.

Kenji who had said that he would take the first watch.

He must have been exhausted, thought Ben sadly. That’s fine, he could keep watch.

**Author's Note:**

> So it doesn't exactly fit, but it is close enough! Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
